Dartmouth's Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) submits this competitive renewal application for NCI Cancer Center Support Grant funding for Years 31-35. NCCC is a matrix Center at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC), organized as an interdepartmental component of Dartmouth Medical School and DHMC, with overall responsibility for cancer research, cancer care, and educational and service activities in cancer. NCCC is dedicated to developing strategies to prevent and cure cancer through pioneering interdisciplinary research and translate new knowledge into meaningful preventive and therapeutic approaches. The past five years have been distinguished by significant accomplishments: With the support of its parent institutions, NCCC has taken advantage of its outstanding research facilities to support the growth of its cancer research enterprise, while moving aggressively to a more translational focus on both population-based preventive interventions and clinically based therapeutic research. Over the past funding period, NCCC has (1) strengthened Senior Leadership of the Center;(2) recruited outstanding faculty to strategic priorities;(3) enhanced the infrastructure for research;(4) secured enhanced institutional support;and (5) increased philanthropic resources dedicated to the cancer enterprise. NCCC pursues its mission by promoting collaboration among its 126 scientists and 6 Research Programs, and by facilitating their research efforts through support from 12 Shared Resources. NCCC Research Programs are focused in Cancer Epidemiology/ Chemoprevention, Cancer Control, Molecular Therapeutics, Cancer Mechanisms, Immunology/Cancer Immunotherapy, and Cancer Imaging/ Radiobiology. NCCC Shared Resources provide technology and expertise in Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, Clinical Pharmacology, Flow Cytometry/Cell Imaging, Genomics, Immune Monitoring, Molecular Biology, Pathology, Proteomics, Transgenics/Genetic Constructs, and the Office of Clinical Research. NCCC provides developmental funds to support the initial research efforts of new investigators, innovative and collaborative pilot projects, shared resources, and new technology/methodology. Current total funding for NCCC programs of $54.7M includes $26.5M in NCI-sponsored projects. This application requests continuation of our CCSG to provide partial support for these developmental efforts and for the leadership, administrative, planning and evaluation, shared resources, protocol-specific research, protocol review and monitoring, and other components that are crucial to the maintenance of a coordinated and interactive interdisciplinary program in cancer research.